The Advantage With Being LLBFF's
by Alucino
Summary: In an effort to ward off advances from various men on a night out, Maura suggests she and Jane take the opportunity to try out the LLBFF strategy again.


**Inspired by tweets between Maura and Jane the other day I finally got myself an idea to write a story for this most recent obsession of mine. Being the first time writing for the fandom though, I at times found it quite hard to capture the characters, but now I think, or hope, I got it down. I hope you'll agree and will enjoy the story! :)**

**Oh and I, unfortunately, don't owe a single thing of this wonderful show.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Advantage With Being LLBFF's<strong>

It was supposed to be just another Friday night.

Relaxation after a busy week, sipping on a beer and glass of wine respectively, and just enjoying each other's company.

Usually they would have gone to the Dirty Robber, a tradition they had started with not long after they had first got to know each other, now almost two years ago. There they would have settled in their favourite booth where they either on their own or together with the occasional company of Frost, Korsak and Frankie, would spend a couple of hours of just chatting and laughing together. Then, if they didn't end up spending the entire night at the small pub, they would move along to either Jane's or Maura's place to continue the evening with just the two of them. There they would get even more comfortable, maybe changing into something less formal and nuzzle up under a blanket on the couch, watching a movie or just staying up talking. And if it turned late, like it usually did, the one supposed to go back to her place would be so comfortable and at home that neither saw the reason for her to leave, and so instead stayed for the night.

But this Friday didn't quite seem to turn out like those nights.

Because this Friday night Maura had suggested they try something else.

It was not that she didn't enjoy their usual Friday night ritual – it was truly one of her favourite moments and something she looked forward to every week – but this week she had simply felt the urge to try something new. After just some slight reluctance from Jane, she had soon managed to convince her. And so they had decided to go to the newly opened bar/club one of the guys at the station had suggested.

So far the night had not been a success.

At least as far as Jane was concerned.

Because the endlessly many times either she or Maura had been subjected to some lame pick up lines by the wide variety of men that seemed to roam the club was not something she appreciated. At all.

Maura on the other didn't mind it as much as Jane did. Not that she was interested in the men approaching her - quite the opposite actually - but as she thought herself quite capable of turning down any offer that came her way, she didn't really see the exceptionally many advances they were receiving as a problem. And together with the quite effectively methods Jane was using, it was certainly not a problem. What Maura did mind about, however, was the obvious discomfort the whole situation was causing her friend.

Although, she figured, it could have been worse. A lot worse.

That is, if her friend had _not_ been discomforted.

That she, instead of chasing off guy after guy that approached either herself or Maura, would rather enjoy the attention. Because as far as Maura figured, it was one thing sitting by and watch as men approached her friend – she couldn't quite blame them anyway – but it would be another thing entirely to see her friend returning their approaches.

She knew it really shouldn't disturb her though. Jane was her friend after all, and she should be happy for her if she found someone she liked and wanted to spend time with – no matter if it was just for a night or a whole future.

But lately Maura had started to realize her own true feelings towards her friend and ever since it had really become quite unbearable for her with the very thought of Jane with someone else. That was why the murderous glares and ferocious comments her friend was spewing around her at the men tonight, was quite uplifting to see. It even allowed her to hope that maybe her feelings toward Jane weren't completely unpromising. That there was hope that Jane one day would reciprocate Maura's own approaches.

And at times Maura even dared to hope that her attraction she had for her friend was mutual. Because she was fairly certain that there were more to those lingering gazes and gentle touches that Jane so generously was offering her. And she was also fairly certain that the closeness the two of them shared must be stronger than what was normal for best friends.

But still, she didn't have any _proof_. No evidence that could confirm her hypothesis. And without that, she really had nothing. If she jumped to conclusion without validated proof there could be consequences she would never be able justify.

And so she had tried containing herself.

Despite the trouble she at times was having. Like when Jane was looking at her in that way that made her feel so very week in the knees; when she felt those long fingers against her skin causing a rush of heat infiltrate her body; or whenever Jane basically just entered the room, offered a smart comment or a funny joke. Lately she could even find herself completely lost in her friend's beautiful brown eyes or her husky and sexy voice when they were standing over a dead body in the morgue, talking about a case.

Taking a deep breath to yet again try and contain herself of the overwhelming physical reaction the very thought of her friend was causing her, Maura forced herself to find something else to focus on. But when her attention immediately landed on the tall, slender form of her stunning friend returning from the ladies room, she couldn't help the ridiculously love-stricken smile spreading in her face. But seeing her friend looking even more irritated than she had when she'd left, she did her outmost to however pull herself back to reality.

"You know how many times I got hit on on the way to and from the toilet?" Jane growled as she fell down on the bar stool next to Maura. But without really waiting for Maura to reply, she continued, "Three times Maura! Three fucking times!"

She sighed frustrated through half-gritted teeth in a poor attempt to let off some of her steam; without the slightest bit of success. "I mean god, what kind of place is this?" she instead scolded as irritated as before and swirled around in her seat and glanced around them, as if the answer to her question would be written in big bold letters.

"Oh Jane-" Maura laughed and took another sip of her Chardonnay, trying her best to make Jane see the bright side of the situation. "It's flattering."

Jane stared at her as if she had gone crazy. "It's not flattering Maura. Being conjured up in some horny creeps' heads as the perfect idea for a one night stand is not flattering."

Without waiting for a reply she sank down against the bar with an exasperated growl.

"God I hate these places," she then whimpered hopelessly and looked at her friend. "_Why_ did you have to make us go here?"

Maura offered a compassionate look, unable not too when Jane was looking at her with those big, brown puppy eyes like that. However, they had agreed to stay and at least finish their one drink before leaving to head back to Jane's place, and even thought she would do anything to make Jane happy, Maura intended on keeping their agreement.

"I told you-," she started patiently. "How much I enjoy spending our every Friday nights at the Dirty Robber, I appreciate the opportunity of experiencing new things at times." She shrugged her shoulders, simply stating, "It's refreshing."

Seeing her friend opening her mouth to reply with a probable discouraging comment, Maura quickly put up her hand to stop her. "Although-," she confessed, "I will admit that it's not the place I would like to be a frequent patron at." But not wanting to give in completely, she felt the need to defend her outlook. "Still it's quite a rewarding experience."

"And an excellent opportunity to study the fascinating characteristics in the human mating behaviour," she then added with nothing but genuine interest in her voice, her eyes automatically wandering off to study their surroundings; the shameless flirting, the unabashed dancing, and the completely voluntary alcohol intoxications that was going on all around them.

As her eyes however landed back on her friend and seeing the hopeless expression that was there, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Jane- it's really not that bad, is it?"

Again Jane was left only staring at her friend. "Not that bad?" she echoed in shock. "I rather go to Carla Tulusci's grill party with ma."

"I can stand the crowd and the horribly bad and loud music," she continued, trying to at least sound slightly cooperative. "Hell, I can even stand the watery beer, but I swear to god Maur, that if another guy even looks at us I think I'll punch his light out!"

She looked at her friend, hoping she would finally understand her huge frustration, but as if just now realizing a probable reason to the big attention they had had during the night, she exhaled heavily. "And _why_ do you have to dress like that?" she whimpered, and looked at the very low-cut, clingy red dress Maura was wearing.

Completely clueless to what her friend was trying to tell her, and unable not to feel slightly hurt, Maura glanced down at her dress. "Like what?"

Amazed by her friend's obliviousness Jane stared at her wide-eyed. And not really knowing how to phrase herself, she just gave her friend a very pointy look towards the ME's chesty area, gesticulating wildly at said region. "Like that."

Maura followed her friend's eyes again before looking back up.

"This is an original Chanel Haute Couture that I happen to like very much," she defended, still slightly puzzled by her friend's reluctance to her choice of clothes. "It might not be what I would choose to wear to work or the evening performance at the opera, but it is perfectly appropriate attire for this occasion."

"Yeah well it's attracting every hot blooded guy in a mile's radius," Jane muttered, suddenly founding the label of her beer interesting.

"I'm sorry-," Maura said, the hurt in her voice slightly palpable, "I didn't know my choice of clothes would upset you."

"It doesn't upset me Maur, it's just-," Jane started patiently, feeling slightly guilty, but being at a loss at word, she couldn't stop herself when her eyes suddenly darted off to Maura's breasts again, before quickly darting up again. "It's distracting," she then finally blurted out.

And with that Maura couldn't help but smile. This was exactly the kind of things that signalled that the attraction she felt towards her friend might be mutual. "Oh," she said, not even trying to hide her amusement.

Annoyed at the slight blush that spread in her face, Jane turned her eyes away, but to her shock she noticed how they again landed on her friend's curvaceous form. Befuddled she swirled around to find something else to focus on, but much to her irritation she immediately noticed two costume-clad men staring right at them with sickeningly wide smiles.

"Oh come on!" she exclaimed frustrated, her previous embarrassment gone with the wind. "Ok Maura, I don't care how much you like trying different places, studying human interactions and what else- Next time we're sticking to the Dirty Robber. Or any other place really. 'Cuz this place is freaking insane!"

Desperately trying to ward off the men with another set of fierce glares, she cursed herself inwardly for letting Maura convince her to leave her badge, which usually served as her weapon to ward off unwanted encounters, at home. "God, they don't even take the hints!" she then exclaimed with exasperation, throwing up her hands in the air while doing so when noticing how the men didn't appear to be the slightest dissuaded by her glower.

Maura looked over at the men in question that now slowly were making their way over to them, before looking over at her quite irritated friend. "We could always try that L-Biffs-thing if you'd like," she then, to her surprise, found herself offering simply. But just as she'd said it she felt the panic rising inside of her, almost as if she'd just slipped and presented the insanely attraction she had for her friend.

When she turned to her and saw her looking at her with facial muscles that could only be described as portraying perplexity, her panic did nothing to subside. But still the prospect of acting as Jane's girlfriend, if only for a short moment, made her stand firm to her suggestion. "I just mean that it might help to disinterest those men coming over," she hurriedly explained, hoping that would hide any of her true feelings that otherwise could have been noticeable by her suggestion.

Even if she didn't know why, Jane felt a smile spreading across her face, all her previous grumpiness as washed away. "Uhm- yeah. Sure."

Maura smiled vaguely, afraid the overwhelming mixture of relief and excitement spreading inside of her would show if she let herself smile any wider. And without giving herself another thought she slipped her hand into Jane's, effortlessly entangling their fingers.

The very touch caused a flood of warmth rush up Jane's arm.

She looked down at their entangled hands and could of some reason not explain the sudden quickening of her heart. She gazed up at Maura, and seeing the slight embarrassed, but all adorable, face, she had to force herself to remain focused.

"You don't waste any time, do you?" she said with a raised eyebrow, but to her surprise she found her voice dangerously low and sultry.

Maura smiled nervously, just now realizing what she was really getting herself into, but didn't show the slightest sign of removing her hand. Instead she hitched her chair a bit closer to the detective causing their thighs to slightly touch, and although sensing she didn't really had to, she felt the need to reply to Jane's question. But distracted by the suddenly appeared heat in her face – whether out of nervousness or just arousal she didn't know – she fumbled with her words. "They-," she started, and trying to catch her breath that had suddenly stopped, she closed her eyes, before she a moment later opened them again and continued, "-they are coming over."

And although trembling inside she didn't really wait for her friend's reaction, and instead she just leaned in in what she hoped would be seen as an act believable for their appearance as LLBFF's. Gently she brushed away a lock of hair from the detective's face. "And you know I would do anything I can to make you happy Jane," she then heard herself whisper softly. Instinctively she locked her eyes with the detective's, suddenly feeling amazingly in character.

And that, together with the fingers gently touching the side of her face, the hand still holding hers, was why Jane was completely out of words.

"That's- uhm- that's good to know," she however managed to finally say.

Deciding to take her friend's fumbling word as an approval, Maura allowed herself to carry on with their supposedly charade. Forcing herself to break their eye contact she glanced over at the men whose attention should be the reason for her actions. Although noticing that she didn't quite give herself time to actually register whether that previously small, simple act had worked in itself, she moved even closer to her friend. She let her hand drop from the detective's face to instead land on her upper thigh, and despite the loud beating inside of her chest, she, without missing another beat, leaned in to gently nuzzle the nape of her friend's neck.

Even though she hadn't dared to expect Jane to reciprocate or consent – she'd even feared she'd wildly object – the shivering skin under her lips, the hitching in the other woman's breathing, made it impossible for Maura not to continue trailing up the detective's neck, leaving a trail of light kisses as she did.

She did no longer care about the consequences. She wanted Jane. Had wanted her longer than she allowed herself to admit. And if this was the one chance she would get, the only moment to test her theories, she wanted to take it. Needed to take it.

The hell with proof.

When she noticed Jane slightly tilting her head to give her even more access to the exposed neck followed by the unmistakable sound of a deep throaty moan, she threw her last bit of caution to the wind. Slightly pulling back, she locked their eyes briefly, before softly pressing her lips against Jane's.

And as they met, all of her doubts, her fears that Jane would object, were gone, and instead she was filled with the simplest relief.

* * *

><p>For the briefest moment Jane was motionless.<p>

She couldn't breathe, couldn't move, and couldn't quite think. Or rather, she could only comprehend one thing and one thing only; that Maura was kissing her. That she was kissing Maura back.

And before the confusion and surprise could settle, she found herself completely enjoying the moment, and she didn't even care that she at that instant had no real idea how they had ended up there. How it was that the lips of her best friend was pressed against hers; that the soft touch of Maura's hand was on her arm and the other high up on her thigh. Or how her own hand seemed to have sneaked around the slender waist of the ME, slightly pulling her closer.

But as the mush of her brain subsided only slightly, allowing her to remember where she was and what they where doing, it was as if she suddenly came to the clearest insight.

She was in love with Maura.

She was madly in love with her best friend, and had been for months. And for all she could tell from the last couple of minutes, Maura had quite a thing for her as well.

When they just a moment later pulled apart, Jane had to try with all her might to contain herself. Trying to sound as casual as she possibly could at this state she asked with an inevitable thickness in her throat, "Did it work?"

Somewhere in the back of her mind Maura might have known what her friend was talking about, but at the moment she didn't care to even try to comprehend it. "I- I don't know," she instead was left saying, her voice nothing more than a bare whisper.

Vaguely hearing Maura's reply – even though realizing it wouldn't quite matter what it would be – Jane didn't hesitate when she let her one hand slip up around Maura's neck, drawing her closer.

"Well, just in case then..." she mumbled, before their lips were again pressed together.

And this time it wasn't soft and gentle like previously, but heated and passionate; lips brushing roughly, tongues exploring daringly, and hands, entangled in hair, against skin, pulling impossible close.

Only the lack of air pulled them apart, and even then did they not move far but lingered just inches apart.

For a moment they were only left looking at each other, treasuring the moment, but then suddenly Maura was thrown out of the wonderful bliss she'd lived in for the last couple of minutes, and she felt the rush of panic wash over her again. That maybe she'd overstepped the line. That maybe she had gone too far and Jane would reject her.

Even though she knew Jane had initiated the last kiss, and that she had shown every single indication that she enjoyed the whole encounter, Maura couldn't help fearing that she had misinterpreted the signs. That she'd jumped to conclusions. Maybe Jane would even think that it was all apart of their act to get rid of the approaching men.

She opened her mouth to speak, but fortunately Jane spoke first.

"You wanna get out of here?" she said, and the honesty in her husky voice, the promises in her eyes, offered every bit of verification the ME needed.

Maura smiled, nodding relieved.

And without saying another word they slipped down from their chairs, and with joined hands they headed for the door; a world of new traditions for sure awaiting them.

* * *

><p><strong>I absolutely LOVE reviews so please send me a word of how you found the story! I appreciate any kind :)<strong>


End file.
